


Beautiful Friendship

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for Dracula to forget Jonathan's humanity, but it's surely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Friendship

        He tried to focus on what was yet to come and the good things in his existence rather than the fact that he was standing in the shadow of another man, a much younger man, a mortal, a  _human_. The Vampire's eyes turned blood red momentarily, but his daughter's silent warning stopped him. Dracula had no further time to think about what he was doing before a light began climbing over the horizon. He stopped and stood utterly still as the golden rays filled his vision. Then, he smiled for Jonathan's friendship had brought yet another beautiful thing to him.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
